War of the Gods – Special Edition
by Godzilla Fan 2012
Summary: A remake of my first story, with new & improved scenes. Coming from the future, Godzilla and his child, Little Godzilla, will be the light of hope to wash out the darkness of our past. But will they help the prophecy that has been foretold or do what they intended to do: seek a new life. See author notes in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, & welcome to the special edition of my first story: War of the Gods!**

**Now, you are probably wonder what I mean by special edition, well, the answer is simple: This is a reimagining & remake of my first story. With new & improved scenes, better writing & plot material & with better themes that I have gotten from other stories.**

**I should give some of my thanks to my friend Broly94, who helped support me with the idea.**

**NOTE: those who are fans, or friends, will be aware that I have already published this story & deleted it, well I thought I would re-upload it but do not expect me to work on it for sometime.**

******Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or Little Godzilla. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

In ancient times, a land laid covered in forests where, from ages long passed, dwelt the spirits of the Gods. Back then, man & beast lived together in harmony, but as time passed most of the great forests where destroyed by mans greed & thirst for conquest. Most that remained of the forests where guarded by gigantic beasts that owed their allegiance to the great Forest Spirit & started the war of both man & Gods.

For those were the days of both Gods & demons.

But after a thousand years, what became left of the great forests were small forests & the gigantic beasts disappeared, this caused man to create new & greater empire that covered the entire globe & create machines that allowed them to fly and technology beyond anything they'd ever see. But peace was the last thing that man received from this, new wars that nearly tore humanity apart rose & many more after that would continue deep into humanity's future. But one war, known to all as World War Two, created something, something that humanity did not want…

A new gigantic beast, bigger than any forest protector, arose from the ashes of the war. A beast more terrifying than anything man would have ever seen, a beast that earned its title from folklore that they believed it was related to…

Godzilla.

This…is the story…of how two creatures from our future, that are neither good nor evil, returned to bring hope to our darkest hour…of our past…

**War of the Gods**

* * *

**there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it &, as said, it will not be continued for a great deal of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone, welcome to chapter two of War of the Gods - Special Edition**

**&, may I say, I am quite proud with this chapter, & it is very different to those who are familiar with the original story.**

**********Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Mokonoke or any related character. It all belongs to Studio Ghibli. I also don't own Godzilla or any related character. It all belongs to Toho Co., Ltd.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Arrival

The forest was quiet as it neared dawn; & it was blanketed in fog that slowly seeped through it. The shine of the moon, as it slowly left to tend to the other side of the planet, illuminated the leaves & various plants within it.

However; all was not quiet in the forest as something moved through the trees, loathsome sounds were heard emanating deep from within the forest.

Just then, trees were being knocked down, something was breaking them down, as if to make its way through by destroying anything that got in its way. Whatever this thing was, it was covered in shadows & was too hard to make out, but one thing was certain…its flesh was moving and crawling, almost as if it were alive on its own. The only thing that would be left after this bizarre creature would be a line of sorts, a trail of decayed earth in a perfectly straight line with the surrounding greenery decayed as well, as if a virus had infected it all.

But what on earth could do such a thing?

* * *

**Not too far away**

The forest stood peacefully in the daylight, the sounds of animals, birds & other creatures could be heard emanating from it, trees stood proud at towering highs that represented their incredibly old age. The light just pierced the think leaves of the trees that blocked the earth from receiving the light of the sun. But then, it happened…

A spark of lighting then appeared, which was odd as there wasn't a cloud in the sky nor was there anything that could have done it, but then it happened again, more times. Until finally a white light could be seen levitating just above the ground, its brightness lite the surrounding area of trees in a shroud of light, and then the light expanded & became a, what looked like, a big blue circle, or more precisely: a rip in the very air.

If one was there, they could have heard it…a strange whispering sound that came from the strange object, like…it was alive…

Suddenly, a black head popped out of the blue rip, it looked unlike anything anyone would have seen before. It looked reptilian, was a charcoal black all over, had a great set of teeth, a small snout & a pair of orange eyes that would pierce one's heart. The head then looked left, right & sniffed the air &, after a few seconds, went back into the rip.

After five seconds, two creatures came out of the rip & the rip then closed behind the second creature.

The first creature, which was the head from before, could now be seen completely. It was as big as a man if not slightly taller, was charcoal black all over, had a strong frame, physically looked incredibly powerful, had greyish white spines sticking out of its back & had a long tail that layed behind it, it also had some strange device on its right wrist.

The second creature slightly resembled the first one but was different in a few ways, it was about a third of his size (so about the size of a child), was green with a pale yellow chest & stomach, had a smaller tail, had smaller pure white spines going down his back, had a strong frame, not as strong as the first creature but still strong &, like the first creature also, had orange irises.

Where these two related in some way?

The smaller creature looked around their surroundings with awe & interest & then looked at the taller creature, "when about are we, Father?" he asked, his voice resembled that of a 14-15 year old boy (**His voice is that of Chris Patton, who played Sho Fukamachi in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour series**).

The black creature, who seemed to be the green creature's father, looked at the device on his wrist. It was a small device made of metal with a Velcro strap; it had a small keyboard on it with a small screen next to it. After looking at the device for a few seconds, the reptilian creature out his wrist down & the device faded away! "The year is 1338 of Japan, we are apparently in where Tokyo will be in the future" the creature answer, his voice was calm but it did little to hide the strength it had in it (**His voice is that of Richard Armitage, who currently plays Thorin Oakenshield in the Hobbit film series**).

The small creature looked around the area again, sniffed the air & sighed pleasantly "the air is so clean & fresh. Our past is a much better improvement than our future" the black creature grimaced slightly as he remembered his last destination, just where did these creatures come from?

"Little, it would do me glad if you do not remind me of our future, my son" he said to the small creature but his tone didn't sound annoyed or angered.

The green reptilian creature, Little as he seemed to be called, looked at his father with an apologetic look "sorry, Father! I didn't mean to upset you…" he looked down in shame, unable to look at his father's eyes.

The black creature looked at his son, kneeled before him & placed a hand on his shoulder as he said "Little, my son…" he hated to see Little cower from him, him, his own father, "It's alright. You meant no offence, I just don't like think about what will come" Little looked up as his father & a small smile was on his face, seeing this, the black creature smiled too "Why don't we go see what we can find?" he asked, in a somewhat amused tone.

Little nodded, happily, "of course!"

& with that, the black creature got to his feet, sniffed the air & pointed his claw in front of him "let's go this way. I think if we go this way, we'll find something, there's a scent in that direction."

Little looked in the direction his father was pointing & then at him, "Are you sure, Father?" he asked & his reply was a grin from his father as he looked at his son & said "definite. I, Godzilla King of the Monsters, am telling you, Little Godzilla Prince of the Monsters, that I am sure" he had a very amused tone in this voice as his grin turned into a warm smile.

Little smiled just as warmly at his father & nodded. With that, the two went down the path Godzilla suggested.

After a good while of walking, the King & the Prince finally came out of the forest & onto a road path of sorts. To the side of the path was what appeared to be a stone wall, the two then walked onto the path & looked at the walk "what do you think made it, Father?" Little asked but Godzilla only shook his head "haven't a clue, my son, but let's see if we can find out, let's go."

The two then continued walking down the path that layed before them, with the stone wall besides them which grew higher as the land got steeper, the scent of humans & some unknown creatures tainted the area, causing Godzilla to tense up a bit. After five minutes, the two came to a set of stone stairs & Godzilla started to walk up them, with Little following close behind his father, but then Godzilla saw something just as he was about to get to the second to last step & stopped dead in his tracks & he placed a hand out to stop his son from going any farther.

"Father, what's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Little asked, in a confused tone.

Godzilla jerked his head to the stone wall at his right "move to the wall, my son, & look behind the edge. But be careful" Little did as he was told, he gently & quietly walked pasted his father & peered over the edge, that's when he saw it.

A structure which looked like a very primitive human building. The supports were made purely from thin yet seemly strong trees trunks that sunk deep into the ground & leaned outwards from each other. The roof seemed to be made from a large collection of dried up leaves stitched & tied up together to the top of the tower & the only thing that held the structure together was a series of ropes & logs.

Little wondered what the thing was & then, as if he was answering the unasked question, Godzilla said "that is a primitive lookout tower, Little; humans use those, so I think it's best that we stay here for the time being, so we do get spotted" Little nodded, understanding his father's words, & the two stood there, their eyes locked on the tower (**Note: Godzilla is a bit taller that the average human, so he can just look over the top of the stone wall without being seen**).

For a while the two stood there, watching the tower, waiting for something-anything-to happen but then but the something did. Godzilla caught site of something which really shocked him, it was a human!

This was mainly shocking for Godzilla because he had never seen a human in this size yet, but this one what different to the many he had seen in the past, this human looked young, possibly in his mid-teens, but it was his clothing which really stood out to Godzilla. The young human was dressed in a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, peach-white pants, had unusual footwear & an usual weapon strapped onto his back. The weapons in question just looked like sticks with small feather looking things on the top. The human was also riding on some kind of brown animal creature, it almost resembled a creature that Godzilla had seen the humans ride when he went onto their main lands but this creature looked entirely different in the way it looked, it had antlers on its head & did not resembled the body structure of the creatures he had seen before.

Godzilla simply watched at the human made it way to the watch tower, climbed up the ladder that was connected to it & disappeared into the darkness of the top of it."…ther? Father!" a voice, Little's voice, called out, snapping Godzilla out of his little trance.

"Are you alright, Father?" Little asked, his face masked with concern as he looked up to his Father "You seemed somewhat…out of sorts" Godzilla looked down at his son & answered "I just saw the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life, but I doubt it will surpri-" Godzilla stopped mid-sentence as he felt something, something of immense evil approaching the area close to them.

Godzilla turned from his son & looked at another stone wall that was a few feet away from the stars they were currently on. Behind the other stone wall was a vast grove of trees, Godzilla squinted his eyes so he could get a better look but it was impossible to distinguish anything in the blackness of the tress but Godzilla knew that the evil was emanating from & then, as if to prove him right, a faint screech came from the forest, it sent a chill through Godzilla's bones.

Little heard the screech too & it caused him to give a quiet gasp out of shock, "Father…what was that?" he asked fearfully, as he slightly felt some unnerving presence in the area.

"I'm not sure" the King answered his son truthfully "but stay behind me, my son. Whatever this thing is…it's giving off an aura of evil…" he placed a hand in front of Little, which was his way of giving him minor protection or telling him to stay back.

Little obliged, holding onto his father's hand like a lost child.

Godzilla then saw that a patch of trees were starting to change from a healthy green to a sickly brown, rotting away into shrivelled skeletons. He leaned his head a little closer & he could just make out some black ooze substance bubbling through the crack in the wall, it was also when the feeling of evil increased tenfold, causing the King of the Monsters to tense up ever more.

**CRASH!**

With a crash of unearthly strength, a huge portion of the wall exploded outward, revealing what both Godzilla & Little could only describe as the most loathsome creature they had ever seen. The creature's body was long and insect-like; it had six small legs (three on each side) with two glowing, red eyes in the front of its body. Its skin and flesh was composed of what looked to be millions upon millions of slimy black worms. The creature slowly lumbered away from the destroyed wall and began to make its way into the middle of the clearing, leaving nothing but a rotten mess behind it.

Godzilla could do nothing but stare at the repugnant creature as it walked over to the tower, "holy shit…" he muttered, as anger begun to grow within him.

Little, on the other claw, gave a horrid gasp & almost fell back but grabbed onto his father's hand before he did so. Godzilla noticed his son's reaction & looked back at him; he saw that the young Prince was quite unnerved by the site. "Father…w-what the heck…is that?!" Little asked, in a slightly meek tone of fear.

But Godzilla's reply merely with: "I'm not sure, Little. But…" he looked back at the creature & sneered "it's revolting."

As soon as the creature reached the centre of the clearing, or more precisely: walked into the sun, it let loose an ear-piercing cry. As it did, the worms of its flesh suddenly began to ripple violently & peeled away, shooting upward like a wave of the sea. As it did this, the wormy flesh revealed a giant brown boar that was concealed within the rotting flesh, flabbergasting the Kaijus.

Its body was huge & powerful, its tusks were big enough to impale a human easily and yellow eyes that gleamed in the sun…but were ever so lifeless. The boar gave one last roar before the worms fell from the sky & covered its form once again. The mass then turned into a ball & many bulges begun to run across it surface, like as if the boar & the worms were fighting for control. But finally, eight spider-like legs grew out of the ball & lifted the body up slightly, enough so that it wasn't touching the ground, & it then launched itself towards the tower.

Godzilla & Little's jaws hung as they had just witnessed the impossible site, "Father…did I just see…what I think I saw?" Little asked, in both a mystified & stupefied tone.

"I you saw what I saw, my son, then yes" Godzilla said, nodding.

As the unearthly creature charged at the tower, both Godzilla & Little could hear a voice all out: "run! Yaku, run!" the voice seemed to belong to the young male from before, who had his weapon draw & aimed at the beast, & the creature he was talking to seemed to be the animal he had rode on but the animal seemed petrified with fear as the beast came closer to the tower. But then, to make Yaku move, the boy shot an arrow down near one of the support logs of the tower & with that the animal ran off, just as the creature got closer.

In a blindingly fast movement, the Demon engulfed the bottom of the watch tower, eating away at the supports. When it could no longer support its own weight, the tower gave up and tipped and toppled over the edge of the cliff. But before it was too late, Godzilla saw the young human & another older human (who must have been in the tower before the young one came) jumped off in the nick of time and landed in one of the trees near them. Not wanting admire the destruction it had caused, or find the two humans that got away, the Demon shuffled over the cliff and began to quickly make its way down the hill.

It was no mystery to the two Kaijus that the creature that had walked before them was a deadly threat, to both the land & living things, & had to be destroyed but the task was easier said than done.

Godzilla was amazed by the aura the creature gave off, the evil that seeped from its very body, it only made him thought: "What could cause such evil?" He then saw the young human jump on the cliff, whistle to the horn mammal from before & followed the trail of death the creature had left.

Little, who also saw this, then said "Father, we need to help that human battle that creature!" the young Kaiju Prince's words were brave but as the climbed up the last steps he heard his father ask: "Why?" Little looked back to his father in shock & saw that he had a completely blank expression on his face, devoid of all emotion.

Little turned to his father & answered him "that creature is a walking mass of death. I don't know where such a thing came from but we must stop it, & help that human" Little knew what his father was doing, he was testing his judgement. Seeing why he wanted to help the humans, of all creatures but Little had to try & make his father understand, he just didn't want the death of that young male on his mind.

"But these humans may be no different than the ones we fought in our own timeline" Godzilla suggested, his tone not that of hesitation but almost one of a teacher. If there was one thing about the humans Godzilla knew it was that they were more than likely to attack him once that creature was killed, the humans were cowardly creatures when it came to things other than themselves & it was that cowardliness that caused Godzilla to hate them. It was why he had killed so many.

Why he became the monster the humans accused him of begin when he first rose from the sea.

But Little was persistent, "I know that's a likely possibility but then what will we be if we let the humans die at the hands, or tentacles, of that abomination?" he then looked at his father with a slightly pleading look as he continued "remember, Father, we are trying to make a difference. To repair the relationship between us & the humans, for both our sakes." Unlike his father, Little was born in captivity where he met many humans & befriended them, because of this Little do not share his father's hatred towards the humans but that did not mean to say that his opinion of them was very good. He agreed with his father to some extent but he had seen a different light to the humans, something his father has let too see, & he wished for his father to see that too.

Godzilla's mind was in a major turmoil, he knew that his son was right. It had been years since the humans had harmed him, he himself did say that he wished to come to a better understanding of the humans, so they could co-exist without war. But was it really worth them getting into something that wasn't their problem to begin with? Deciding to listen to his heart for once, Godzilla gave a heavy sigh & said "alright, my son, you're right. Let's go!" with that small order, both Kaijus ran from the stars & followed the death trail left by the boar.

* * *

**Not too far away from Godzilla & Little**

The once giant boar ran with unmatchable fury as it chased after the young human male, who was shouting at the demon to calm its fury & leave them in peace. If it could, the boar would laugh at the human. Did it really think it pleas of peace would apply to it now that he had become a demon?

Well, he would have to show this boy just who he was dealing with.

But little did anyone know that the demon sensed something, a strange aura that was given off in the area it was previously at. An aura that meant both a potential threat…and potential adversary.

But the aura died away a few seconds ago so now it focused on the boy, its dark thoughts polluting its mind, repeating itself over & over in an endless cycle. But the boar was not the only creature in its thoughts…

_Follow the boy… kill him… find his village… kill the other humans… kill them… kill them all… let them know our pain & suffer as we have suffered!_

* * *

**Back with Godzilla & Little**

Soon Godzilla & Little found a clearing with a human village in sight; they saw the boy & the demon burst through the forest but the demon stopped. Godzilla almost attacked it there & then but the demon stopped chasing the boy abruptly, slowly turned 90 degrees until it was facing its new targets…three young human girls & the village that was only a few good feet before them.

Already knowing that the demon was a danger the girls starting run toward the village whilst the young male tried his best to calm the demon but it was still to no avail, the demon just wouldn't stop its rampage. But to make matters worse, one of the girls tripped and fell. The first girl stopped to help her friend but then saw how close the Demon was. Knowing she could not outrun it without leaving her friend, she pulled out a small piece of metal (which Godzilla learned was called a sword) in a futile attempt to defend herself.

"Kaya!" the young male cried in horror, as he saw the girl prepare to make her own funeral, he then took out another arrow & pulled it back on the bow. One shot in the eye might work…

But before the boy realised the arrow, a booming roar echoed over the land threw the air & the demon stopped dead in its tracks & turned 90 degrees once again too looked at the source.

Curious, the young boy turned his head in the direction as well but only to have his mouth gape in astonishment at what he saw…

Standing only a few meters away from them were two very peculiar creatures. The first creature was as big as a man if not slightly taller, was charcoal black all over, had a strong frame, physically looked incredibly powerful, had greyish white spines sticking out of its back & had a long tail that laid behind it. The second creature slightly resembled the first one but was different in a few ways, it was about the size of a child, was green with a pale yellow chest & stomach, had a smaller tail, had smaller pure white spines going down his back, had a strong frame, not as strong as the first creature but still strong &, like the first one, had a determined look on its face.

To the demon, however, it seemed less than shocked as it looked at Godzilla & Little. It was apparent the creatures before them were the creators of the strange aura that the demon had felt before, and that these creatures (but mainly the older one) were the potential adversaries that it had sensed. But since the new creatures felt quite similar to itself, which was strange to say the least, the demon felt safe concluding that the black beast was no threat to its existence. But if the newcomers did engage in combat, then the demon would simply crush them both.

(**Note: Play Indestructible by Disturbed right now, which will be in italics in the next few paragraphs, but I suggest that you start it about 35 seconds in**)

Godzilla realised another ear-booming roar, the roar itself was one of the ways he knew how to make a challenge. Immediately after that he jumped a good few feet in the air & fell straight at the demon until finally his left fist impacted with the demons front right between the eyes, which Godzilla assumed was the creatures face, the impact itself caused a small shockwave to fly from it & the demon was sent about two feet away from him.

The demon let out a surprised shriek when it did & it shook its head to shake of the dizziness that it had received. Once its bearings had returned, the demon glared at the strange creature that had interrupted its attack against the humans & attacked it walkout cause. Deciding that it was time to teach the newcomer the virtue of non-interference, that & seemly protecting the humans, it allowed its rage to take hold of it as it took a swipe at Godzilla with one of its arms.

_Another mission, the powers have called me away, another time to carry the colours again. My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend, to win the honour of coming back home again._

As the arm did approach Godzilla he had already bent backward to avoid the arm, which missed him only by a few inched from his scaly snout. Then, with a mighty kick upwards, the arm flopped away like a fish on a line.

Without wasting anytime, Godzilla charged forward at the demon & when he was a mere foot away from its face he did another kick that caused the demon to rear back but as the mass of worms came back down Godzilla jumped backwards & his tail collided with the mass & the demon fell onto its back. Godzilla looked down at left knuckles & noticed that they were burning with some kind of black smoke but he decide that they were not important at the moment so instead he quickly jumped onto worm encased boar & started clawing at its stomach, causing the demon to screech in pain & shock.

The young boy watched the fight before him with a gobsmacked expression but he was quickly snapped out of it when he saw the second creature running towards him, he was about to pull back an arrow but he stopped the second he heard the youngling say "quickly! You must run!"

A few second later the young creature was facing the boy but before he could ask how he could speak, as he had never seen a creature like him before (or speak for that matter), Little said "yes, yes I can talk but right now that's not important. You need to leave here now, & get these girls away from here too."

The boy was confused as to why the creature wanted him to leave but he decided to just do as he said, he needed to get his sister & her friends away from here anyway, "very well" his tone was soft, which slightly shocked Little under the present circumstances, he went to the girls & said "come on, Kaya, we must leave." With that surprisingly calm order, the humans left leaving Little & his father alone to fight the creature.

Sweat seeped out of Godzilla's scales as he putted all he had into clawing out the creature's stomach, which seemed to regenerate fast every time he clawed it. With a slash of his right claw, the worms quickly grabbed onto the claw & pulled it into the demon's body, causing Godzilla incredible pain as a strong burning sensation entered his hand.

_You will discover a war you're unable to win! _

Then another arm shot out from the stomach & Godzilla was sent flying off the demon & landed hard on the ground, with Little who ran quickly by his side.

_I'll have you know that I've become Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible._

As quick as Godzilla got back onto his feet, so did the demon. It started launching out various arms from its back as it just stood there, glaring at its two new enemies. Each arm moved at very high rates of speed that almost looked like black spears as the shot at Godzilla & Little but both Kaijus had trained over the long years they had since there last battle so they were able to easily dodge them.

While both had fast movements, Little was faster due to his smaller body structure & weight so he quickly made his way a good few feet away from the demon, & his father shortly followed after.

The demon was now seeping with rage as it still glared at Godzilla & Little; both did indeed prove to be potential adversaries, but knowing that this was taking far longer than it wanted the demon decided that it was time to end this fight.

Now.

But Godzilla thought the exact same thing as he, after telling Little to stay behind him, charged at the demon, doing his best to dodge the income black spears of death. Finally, when he was only a few short feet away, he did another tremendous jump in the air & zoomed at the demon but he failed to stop a horde of black arms that shot at him at high speed, shooting him far away from the demon & Little.

_Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible Master of war!_

He zoomed through the air for a mere three until he crashed into the ground at the entrance at the village, making a semi-big crater in the ground with him in the centre.

"Father!" Little cried in shock but he was instantly silenced by a sound. A sound coming from the creature. He turned & saw that the creature was emitting a strange series of sounds, it almost like a sadistic chuckling but where it was or not was completely unknown. But then a small neon-blue sphere, that was about 30 centimetres in diameter, striked the demon in the face, stopping its mocking laughter & causing it to shriek from the burning pain. It turned & saw its attacker, who had a furious expression on his face as well as smoke coming out of his mouth.

The thing Little had fired was a charged radioactive bubble, he could blow radioactive bubbles in a stream of neon blue with a rate that would match that of a human fire & be the sizes of human bullets arm but if he charged his attack he could shot bigger bubble that could give more damage & hit more of an enemy's surface range. The demon gave a warning in a hiss, a warning for the child to stand down before he gets hurt but Little would not.

The young Kaijū Prince then clenched his fists & his spines started cackling with electricity & then it ran down the length of his body, almost giving his body a glow of neon-blue light.

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight, another fuse uncovered now for me to light. _

Then, when the build up of energy was at its peak, Little exploded off the ground & zoomed right at the demon, leaving behind a five centimetre deep crater with a bit of smoke rising from it. Then the blue light shot across the clearing & the tentacle arms until finally Little impacted with the demon, hitting it right in the face which caused a ripple to run across the surface of the demon's face. Like that of a pond.

Then, timed seemed to slow down for Little, as he started to give a hail of fists & kicks to the demon at a speed that made his body & form, & caused the demon to give off many grunts of pain.

_My declaration embedded deep under my skin, a permanent reminder of how it began._

But when the burst of energy finally died out, the demon lashed out & striked Little, shooting him away from it & causing him to land hard on the ground. The demon, in rage of the attack that were beginning to finally drive its patience, let out a roar of rage that echoed over the wind & disturbed the land around them, even the darkness of the forest was shaken.

But the roar was all that was needed to snap Godzilla back into conciseness, as he quickly got to his feet & saw the demon glaring daggers at his son, who was down on the ground & wincing in pain. Godzilla growled in fury & gave a glare to the demon that was strong enough to cut a diamond, though it went unnoticed.

Deciding that it was time to teach this creature the consequences of harming his only child, Godzilla inhaled deeply & a certain feeling grew in his chest & his spines started to glow a neon-blue…

The warriors of the village, who were approaching the entrance of their village, stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Godzilla & his glowing blue spines, it was both an amazing & perplexing thing at the same time. Just what was the black creature doing?

Just then, the pressure in Godzilla's chest reached the back of his throat & reared back his head and…

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life! _

Godzilla's head snapped forward & a neon blue beam exploded from his mouth, causing the area around them to darken slightly from the sudden burst of new light. The force even caused Godzilla's head to jolted back as he realised it & he was even pushed back slightly as the beam travelled to its target. The beam impact with the demon caused at big proportion of the worms on its back to blow off, realising the sickening sound of flesh being blasted off, taking the demon completely off guard as it shrieked in agonising pain.

Then, without batting an eyelid, Godzilla did yet again another jump at the demon & his fist collided with the demon's face, as it faced him to find the source of its attacker. The sound of the impact awoke Little & his eyes immediately travelled to his father, who literately beating the living tar out of the demon.

"Father!" Little cried in shock of his father's sudden burst of energy, he was about to help him but stopped dead in his tracks when his father shouted "Little! STAY BACK!"

The fight between Godzilla & the demon was ferocious; he took a swing at the demon with his left hand & then slashed at it with his right, he them smashed the demon down to the ground with both his hands in closed fists, then finally he kicked the demon, sending it upwards. The demon saw its chance for attack & decided to take it. It spread out its arm to resemble that of an open palm but Godzilla, who noticed this immediately, shot his atomic breath at the demons hand, cutting it off just at the wrist, which was easy due to the worm's weak protection.

Screeching in rage & pain the demon fell forwards in a pathetic attempt to crush Godzilla but the Kaiju King was quick to get out of the way as he jump back, but only a little bit for some perplexing reason. The demon looked up but was taken completely by surprise by Godzilla's next move…

_I'm an indestructible, Master of war! _

Godzilla gave a vicious slash at the demon's face, clawing out the demon's left eye, which splattered onto the ground in a bloody mess. The demon gave a blood-curdling cry of agony as its body started to ripple & shake violently, the mass of worms slowly morphed into a big ball & it shook whilst it stood there, almost motionlessly.

Godzilla took another leap back as the demon did this act & Little quickly ran to his father's side "Father! are you all right?!" he asked, very concerned.

Godzilla nodded "yes, son, I'm alright. But this battle isn't over yet…" he then looked down at his hands, his knuckles were burnt with some unnatural purple and black marks but his regeneration cells seemed to be kicking in but at a rather slow rate. Just what was this power, this venom that seeped from the touch of this creature?

The ball of worms then started to shake even more than before & then, quite suddenly, long arms bursted out of ball & shot their way at Godzilla & Little.

"Move!" Godzilla shouted, as he & his son quickly leaped back to avoid the arms, whilst Little gave off quick atomic bubbles to help keep the distance between him & them apart. One would wonder how the two Kaijus learned to move so well, the answer purely lied in the fact that the two had trained in the odd seventeen years since their last battle.

They were ready to fight…& to die.

Finally, when they were a good distance away, both father & son shot their atomic ray & bubbles at the demon's arms & the mass of worms. Little, this time, shot his bubble in the normal way: they were the size of bullet & flyed at the same rate as them as well. Godzilla, on the other claw, used shorter but still strong rays of atomic energy; they were enough to destroy the worms easily.

Just then, after a minute or two of using their atomic powers, the ball of worms started to melt and out of it came the giant boar, with a noticeable black & purple scar covering were its left eye used to be.

"There you are!" Godzilla said with, what almost looked like, a dark smirk on his face. Perhaps the King of the Monster was getting an adrenalin rush, it was unknown.

Then, without hesitation, Godzilla launched himself at the boar, horrifying his son as it was a very brash move on his part. Godzilla's arm was aimed directly to the boar's head but in his enjoyment of battle, something that had been dormant for the past seventeen years, Godzilla failed to notice the boar's big tusks as they swung at him as he was only a foot away from the snout…

Where the tusks had hit Godzilla was gruesome, the front one sliced through Godzilla's abdomen, effectively making a deep gash mark in it. The pain was instantaneous as Godzilla was shot backwards screaming in agony. When he landed on the ground blood gushed from the wound & seeped through his fingers as he gripped it in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he was shivering in pain.

In its weakened state, the boar could neither gloat nor laugh at its enemy; the injury on its face was far too critical & had caused it to lose most of its control of the worms. Deciding that it had to finish this now, the boar used whatever control on the dark power it had left & two big tentacle arms exploded out of the mess that laid under it, they grabbed onto Godzilla's body & started to spread over him. Godzilla roared in agonizing pain as the black slime slowly encased his body, he could smell his flesh burning as the unnatural substance preformed its dark act.

"FATHER!" Little screeched in horrification, as he saw his father suffering, he begun to run to his aid but then a beautiful sound was heard, a sharp sound ripped through the wind rushing past Little & an object struck the boar right between the eyes…

_I am indestructible! Indestructible!_

Then, rather slowly, the boar collapsed to its side & blood started leaking from its nose, mouth & from the arrow that was embedded in its forehead. Its slow labour breathing was a sigh that death was taking it.

Godzilla slowly got to one knee, he was in horrible pain, he had a big purple & black burn mark on his stomach & over parts of his body & his gash mark was also slightly purple but was healing.

He turned his head & saw, much to his shock, that it was the young human from before who had killed the boar. Then, without any hesitation whatsoever, the young man walked over to Godzilla & asked "are you alright, sir?" his tone was soft, amazingly so as he stood before the Kaiju King.

This was a new territory for Godzilla, never in his life had he been so close to a human but if his son could do it then he should at least give it a try, "yes" he stated, at little bit nervously, "I'm fine."

Little then quickly rushed over to his father & cried, or rather: repeated what they boy said, "Father! Are you alright?!" Godzilla nodded at his son, he had a small soft smile on his face, & said "yes son, I'm okay" his face then turned serious as he asked "how about you, my son? Are you okay?" Little nodded "yes, Father. A few burns here & there but-"

"PRINCE ASHITAKA!" a voice screamed, cutting off Little as he & his father quickly looked at source…

Many humans were standing only a few feet from them, & there was many more trailing behind them right back to the village entrance. Each man had arrows, swords, & various other weaponry at their disposal; it was all primitive yet very affective on the two Kaiju at their current size none the less.

Godzilla growled angrily at the sight before him, some things just never change. "How predictable…" he muttered bitterly, as he glared at the humans, "to attack us in a state like this? That's so…human…" the last word went through his mouth acidity, it was a testament to Godzilla's hatred to the humans, making his son frown slightly…

"Lower your weapons!" the young boy, Ashitaka, shouted, causing them all to jump from his sudden rise in his voice. This, though, surprised Godzilla the most, was this human…defending them…? There was only one other human that he knew that would do that but she wasn't born yet…

"But…Prince Ashitaka…" one of the men stuttered but he was cut off as Ashitaka said "these two creature saved my life, as well as the life of my sister & her friends. They are of no threat to us!"

Before anymore protest could be made a new voice cried out "wait! You all must stay back, everyone keep away from the two!" eyes travelled & found that the voice belong to a elderly women, who was being piggy-backed by a much younger man. The old woman got off the man & she quickly went to Godzilla "are you alright, strange one?" she asked, her tone gentle.

Godzilla looked at the woman questionably, she reminded him of a certain _moth_ he knew, but he answered none the less "yes, I'm just burnt."

"Oracle, aren't those the cursed marks of a demon?" Prince Ashitaka asked, his was filled voice concerned, as he noticed the black & purple marks on Godzilla & Little bodies. The Oracle looked at the price & frowned "yes, Prince Ashitaka" she answered sadly "the marks are indeed those of a demon, these two are unfortunately-" as the woman turned to looked at Godzilla & Little but she lost her voice completely as she saw something _impossible._

Slowly, the black & purple marks on Godzilla & Little bodies started to heal & fade away almost instantly, they were slowly being replaced with healthy scales. It was also notice able that black smoke was rising from the wounds as well as they healed, seemly causing discomfort for the two as Little asked, while coughing, "ugh! What is this stuff?!"

"Even surviving the cursed marks…" the Oracle muttered, her tone astounded, then a smile made its way onto her winkled face "you are the ones!" she proclaimed happily.

Before Godzilla could get answers from her, the Oracle slowly made her way towards the fallen boar, it was still taking laboured breaths as death drew ever closer. She stopped where the grass became lifeless dirt & bowed, "Oh Nameless God of rage and hate, I bow before you" she tilted forward again & clasped her hands together "We shall raise a mound here & perform funeral rites on the ground where you have fallen. Pass on with peace, noble lord, & bear us no hatred."

Then, taking Godzilla & Little _completely_ off guard, the boar-god's blood-oozing mouth moved & words came from it "be silent you disgusting little creatures!" it demanded, in a weak yet powerful tone "I have no use for your words of pity…" it then looked at directly at Godzilla & asked "you, newcomer, I sense power within you. Why did you protect the humans?"

Godzilla's response was little more than a poisonous sneer "something…as _repulsive_ as you…doesn't deserve to live in this world…"

The boar-god's dying eyes narrowed slightly, seemly unhappy with the answer, it then sneered back "well then…I shall make you feel what I have felt…" with that threat, the boar's eyes glowed a bright shade of yellow and a mist of darkness erupted from the boar's snout & mouth, flying into Godzilla's mouth & nose, whilst the King of the Monsters screamed in agony.

When the mist ended, Godzilla fell forward slightly & rested one of his fist on the ground, stopping him from completely falling over, he had a unbearable feeling in his heart & mind.

The boar chuckled at this, as if it was taking pleasure in Godzilla's pain, "now you will see what I have seen & feel the suffering that I have suffered…" it then looked at the old woman & Ashitaka & warned "Soon all of your kind will feel my hatred, & suffer as I have suffered!" As its last words faded into the air, the boar's body began to rot away, leaving nothing but a lifeless skeleton and a pool of foul smelling blood.

Little, who was quite horrified by what had happened, immediately looked to his father & screamed "FATHER!? Are you okay?! Father?!"

Godzilla merely shook his head, he had balls of sweat running down his face, he whispered "no…" he then looked at the old woman & asked in a weak voice "what-what did it do to me?" the last thing saw was the woman's sadden face before the world tilted and opened up beneath him, & swallowed him whole into the darkness. He only heard one thing… "**FATHER!**"

* * *

**And there you have it, my first chapter of my remake of War of the Gods. I hope it was to your liking.**

**&, as said in the first chapter, I won't come back to this for sometime, as I have other things to do but I will leave it one FanFiction so that people may read it & see what they think.**


End file.
